Sonic Watches Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Sonic watches his faviorite movie, Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Special Edition, and the others in his family later join him.


Aleena, a purple female hedgehog, had a husband, two sons, and a daughter.  
Her husband was Jules, a light blue male hedgehog, her two sons were Sonic, a blue hedgehog, Manic a green one, and her daughter was Sonia, a pink one.  
She is in her room, at her desk, writing a letter to Uncle Chuck.  
Aleena;(finishes it) Have a great time in your world. Love, Queen Aleena.  
She puts it away, and goes to the living room.  
She looks in the bedroom to her right.  
Manic is playing Star Wars Battlefront with Sonia and their dad.  
Manic;(kills Darth Vader) Gotcha there, dad!  
Jules;Good work, Manic.  
Sonia;(kills Luke with Oola) You're dead, Manic.  
Manic;Good shot, Sonia.  
Aleena;(chuckles) Kids...  
She walks on to the living room to find Sonic watching "Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Special Edition" on his VCR.  
Aleena gets behind the couch and watches him.  
The opening of the movie starts.

Man On TV;In 1977 producer director George Lucas created the Star Wars Trilogy, and changed the way we looked at movies. Now, twenty years later, using new ditigal technology, Lucas and his creative teams at Lucas film, THX, Skywalker sound, and Industrial light and magic, have completely restored in hands, and added to these classic movies to create the Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition. For the trilogy's second installment, "The Empire Strikes Back", Lucas supervised the edition of brand new footage as well as an in hands look for many of the film's key scenes and locations.

Sonic;(surprised) Cool...  
Aleena;(surprised herself) Wow...

Geroge Lucas;Once i started to redo the first film, it became such a good experience that i sad, "Well, gee we should go back and finish the other two films, too."  
Luke Skywalker;I'm not afraid.  
Master Yoda;You will be.  
George Lucas;One of the problems i had is one of sequences with the wampa, the ice monster. The monster that was devloped originally didin't work, i had to change that monster. For that, i had Phil Tippett create a little tiny hand puppet, which we were able to use in two shots which is the head. We did it at the last minute.

Sonic;(very surprised) Awsome...  
Aleena;(chuckles at his act, whispers to herself) He's so cute when he watches TV.

George Lucas;It was totally perfect, but the rest of the sequence was sort of cut around the monster where you hear it, but you don't see it. (Wampa Roar) And there's a certain creative way of doing that. I mean you can do it where you don't see the monster, and some people would say that more awsome than actually showing it, but it wasn't fair to me, because i really wanted to see the monster.

Sonic;(pouts at his upset comment) Me, too...  
Aleena;(frowns) Poor Sonic...

George Lucas;I felt it would add more tention to the scene and make it more intresting. So we were able to do that. I was able to go back, and create a better version of the monster, and shoot the scene, and all the cut aways to the monster, and add them into the scene, which i think me makes that i showed more sense than it did before.

It shows the Wampa without his arm.

Sonic;(totally surprised) Wow! That is awsome.  
Aleena;(chuckles) Silly boy...  
She continues to watch him.

George Lucas;The snow battle was a challenge when we did it, because noboday had ever done blue screen matting on a white surface, we usally do it on dark surfaces.  
Dave Carson;We used optical technology to do the snow battle. The one thing that bothered me and Lucas was a black line during that scene. When you see the window of the speeder, you see the mat lines and it was totally terrible. When you have a scene that takes place in outer space against stars, it's easy to reach a point where those black lines don't show up. But for the snow battle, it was totally terrible, i mean truely terrible.

Sonic;(pouts again) I agree.  
Aleena;(shakes her head) I have to admit, i do, too.

Dave Carson;There was plan to go back into those shots, use the computer, delete all the transpearincy, get rid of the white coloring, change the scene a little of the quallity, but also not have any mat lines.

Sonic;(surprised again) That is too cool!  
Aleena;(nods to herself) He's right.

George Lucas;The other issue was going into Cloud City. Cloud City was very diffcult to build and create originally as a floating city in the clouds. Some of the mat work there wasn't very good. And...when they built the set, it's a very small set, it doesn't look out onto anything, it was a little small and stuff, and that always bothered me.  
I wanted to be more opened, see more of the city. So what we've done is we've added to the approach of the city, i mean there's many more shots coming up to the city,  
you get to see more of the city, and other ships as the go into Cloud City. And that's all the new stuff we've done for the second film.

Sonic;(claps) Wow! That is all so amazing!  
Aleena;(giggles)  
She continues to watch him, yet again.

Man On TV;So sit back and get ready to see George Lucas' defenitive vision of "The Empire Strikes Back", the second installment in the Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition.

Sonic;(nods) Yeah! (sits back and gets comfy) I can't wait.  
Aleena;(walks to him) What are you watching, Sonic?  
Sonic;I'm watching Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back. Aleena;That's nice.  
Sonic;You wanna join me, mommy?  
Aleena;Sure.  
Sonic;(scoots over) Sit down.  
Aleena;Alright. (sits down)

They watch as it goes to where Luke sees a metor thing hit.

Luke;(calls in) Han, do you read me?  
Han;(answers) Yeah, Luke. What is it?  
Luke;I spotted a metorite that hit the ground. I wanna check it out, it won't take long.  
Han;Alright. See ya soon.  
Luke;Okay. Bye. (turns off contacter)  
The Tauntaun shakes, making noises.  
Luke;(pats her head) Steady, girl. What's wrong? You hear something?  
It shakes as in "Yes, i do."  
Luke;(listens, ooks around) Hey, you're right, girl. i hear it, too.  
He looks to the side, and sees a wampa.  
Wamap;(roars) RRAAAAAAGU!

Sonic;(gasps) Wampa!  
Aleena;(scared) I know...

It hits Luke, hurting him and knocking him out.  
He kills the Tauntaun by breaking it's neck, and then drags them both away. Luke can be seen still breathing as he is dragged away.  
They watch it all the way to the Wampa scene, other one that is.  
Luke is found hanging upside-down, frozen blood on his face.  
He opens his eyes as he hears a noise, it's the wampa eating the dead Tauntaun.

Sonic;(scrunches at the sight) That is so gross...  
Aleena;(nasty look) Yeah...

Luke pulls up, grabs his ankles, and tries to undo his boots. Exhausted, he drops back into his hanging position.  
As he hangs there, he spies his lightsaber lying on a pile of snow two the three feet out of reach.  
Luke remembers what Obi-Wan told him, "Use the force." He squeezes his hands, sticks one out, and the lightsaber struggles to get loose.  
The wampa however, had apparently heard what was going on, stands up, drops the dead Tauntaun, and goes to investigate.

Sonic;(sees him) Oh, no! It's gonna get him!  
Aleena;(hugs Sonic) I hope not...

Just as the wampa looms over Luke, the lightsaber jumps into Luke's hand, and he turns it on. He swings up and cuts himself loose from the ice.  
He falls to the ground as the wampa charges towards Luke to stop him from escaping. He charges towards him with an angry roar.

Sonic;Look out, Luke!  
Aleena;Do something!

Luke gets up, and before the wampa can react, Luke slices his arm off with his lightsaber, and we see it fall to the ground, it shows the wampa without his arm, screaming in major pain.

Sonic & Aleena;(cheering) Yay! Sonic;He did it!  
Aleena;I know! (pats his back) That wampa knew better than to mess with Skywalker.

Sonia, Manic, and Jules come in.  
Sonia;What are you two doing?  
Aleena;Watching Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back.  
Manic;That's my faviorite movie!  
Jules;Mine, too!  
Sonia;Me, too! Can we watch it with you?  
Aleena & Sonic;Yes!  
They all sit together.  
It goes to the hoth scene.

Wedge;Activate Harpoon!  
His gunner activates it, and the cable sticks to the walker's leg like a magnet.  
Wedge;Good shot, Rogue two! (they fly around him) One more pass. Gunner;Cable out, let her go! Wedge;Detach Cable!  
They detach it.  
Wedge;Cable detached!  
The walker trips and they blow it up.  
Wedge;Wow! That got him!  
Luke;I see it, Wedge. Good work.

Sonic;(cheers) Yay!  
Aleena;(cheers) Yes!  
Sonia;(cheers) Horray!  
Manic;(proudly) They did it!  
Jules;Alright!

They watch it to the end.

THE END! 


End file.
